London Central
' London Central' is a bus company operating in South London. It is a subsidiary of the Go-Ahead Group and operates services under contract toTransport for London. Bexleyheath (BX) Bexleyheath garage operates London bus routes 89, 132, 229, 401, 422, 486, 579, 625, 658, 661, 669, B11, B16 and night routes N21 and N89. History In January 2007, the garage received its first Alexander Dennis Enviro400s for use on route 486. On 7 November 2009, route 132 was transferred to this garage. On 1 May 2010, routes 321 (part of its allocation), 661 and 669 were transferred to this garage. On 31 December 2011, London Central commenced operating routes 625 and 658. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (SE) for routes B11 and B16 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m (E) for routes 89, 132, 229, 422 and 486 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route 579 * Scania N230UD 10.8m / Optare Olympus to be introduced on routes 661 and 669 from 2014 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for routes 132, 401, 661, 669 and as trainers * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for route 625 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 229, 422, 658, N21 and N89 New Cross (NX) New Cross garage operates London bus routes 21, 129, 171, 225, 286, 436, 24-hour route 36, 108 and 321, and night routes N21 and N171. History In 2003 the garage also began operating Mercedes-Benz Citaro articulated buses on route 436. In January 2005 route 36 ceased to be operated by Routemasters with one man operated double deckers taking over. On 29 September 2012, the Bexleyheath allocation for route 321 was transferred to garage. On 13 October 2012, route 621 passed to Stagecoach London. On 12 July 2014, London Central commenced operating route 286. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8m (SE) for route 286 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.2m (E) for routes 36 and 436 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.2m (EH) for route 436 * DAF SB120 10.8m / Volvo Merit (DWL) for route 108 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Alexander Dennis Pointer (LDP) for route 225 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.8m / MCV Evolution (ED) for route 108 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (DP) for route 108 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for routes 108 and 321 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for route 129 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 21, 171, 321, N21 and N171 Camberwell (Q) Camberwell garage operates London bus routes 45, 68, 185, 355, 360, 468, P5, 24-hour routes 12 and 345, express route X68, and night route N68. History On 1 April 2006 London Central commenced operating routes 68, 468, N68 and X68. In November 2004 route 12 ceased to be operated by Routemasters with Mercedes-Benz Citaro articulated buses taking over. On 1 May 2010, routes 42 and 185 were transferred to this garage. On 31 March 2012, routes 345 and 355 were transferred from sister Go-Ahead London company London General's Stockwell and Merton garages. Route 42 will be transferred to this garage from 20 September 2014. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 9.4m (SE) for route P5 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m (E) for route 345 * DAF SB120 10.8m / Volvo Merit (DWL) as a logistical spare * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) for route 355 * VDL SB120 10.4m / Wright Electrocity (WHY) for route 360 * Volvo B5LH 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WHV) for route 12 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for route 45 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for routes 68, 185, 468 and X68 * Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (VWL) for route 185 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 12 and N68 Peckham (PM) Peckham garage operates London bus routes 36, 63, 363, P12, 24-hour route 37, express route X68 and night route N63. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (SE) for route P12 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m (E) for route 37 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (PVL) for routes 363 and X68 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for route 63 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for routes 36, 63 and N63 * Volvo Olympian / Northern Counties Palatine I/II (NV) as Training buses Category:London Bus Operators